Friday
Friday is a song that was featured in the episode Prom Queen. It is sung by Artie, Puck, and Sam. It is originally performed by Rebecca Black and produced by Ark Music Factory. Rebecca Black received much criticism over the song, making it a viral sensation. Lyrics Sam: Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah Puck: 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal) Seein’ everything, the time is goin’. Tickin’ on and on, (tickin' on and on) everybody’s rushin’ Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (I see my friends). Sam: Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat Gotta make my mind up, Which seat can I take? Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend. Sam: ''' Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend. '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: 7:45, we’re drivin’ on the highway Cruisin’ so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right end I got this, you got this (I got this) Now you know it Puck: Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat (in the backseat) Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend Sam: ''' Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: Yesterday was Thursday , Thursday Today, it is Friday, Friday (Party)' ' We, we, we so excited, We so excited (Party) We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don’t want this weekend to end Artie: Yeah, yeah. Ar-tie, Artie Abrams So chillin’ in the front seat (In the front seat) In the back seat (In the back seat) I’m drivin’, cruisin’ (Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin’ lanes Wit’ a car up on my side (Woo!) (C’mon) Passin’ by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it’s Friday, it’s a weekend We gonna have fun, c’mon, c’mon, y’all Puck: It’s Friday, Friday (Friday!) Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend (oh, oh, oh) Sam: Friday, Friday (Yeah) Gettin’ down on Friday (Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend (Oh, whoa) Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend Sam: ''' Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend! Pictures: 51JY1g04DHL SL500 AA280 .jpg Fridayprom.jpg FUN FUN FUN.gif GleeFriday01.png GleeFriday02.png GleeFriday03.png GleeFriday04.png GleeFriday05.png GleeFriday06.png GleeFriday07.png GleeFriday08.png GleeFriday09.png GleeFriday10.png GleeFriday11.png GleeFriday12.png GleeFriday13.png GleeFriday14.png GleeFriday15.png GleeFriday16.png GleeFriday17.png GleeFriday18.png GleeFriday19.png GleeFriday20.png GleeFriday21.png GleeFriday22.png GleeFriday23.png GleeFriday24.png GleeFriday25.png GleeFriday26.png GleeFriday27.png GleeFriday28.png GleeFriday29.png GleeFriday30.png GleeFriday39.png GleeFriday33.png GleeFriday37.png GleeFriday40.png GleeFriday41.png GleeFriday31.png GleeFriday32.png Videos thumb|302px|rightthumb|300px|left|Original version. thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans